1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus such as a notebook personal computer, and a cooling component used in the electronic apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various electronic apparatus, such as the notebook personal computer, are provided with circuit components, and heat generation is associated with operation in some of the circuit components. Therefore, some electronic apparatus have a configuration in which air cooling is performed by providing a fan unit therein.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 11-238984 discloses a configuration including an electronic apparatus having a main body and an external device on which the electronic apparatus is mounted. In the configuration, the heat of the main body is transferred to the external device, and the heat is radiated on the external device side.
The heat is also generated by rotation of the fan unit in itself, and a temperature rise of the fan unit contributes to the temperature rise in the electronic apparatus. Therefore, there is a problem that the temperature rise of the fan unit needs to be suppressed.